


The Secret Woes of Campus Wildlife

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble on all the cute things that can go wrong when a mischievous squirrel takes a paper from Anna that she is rather keen to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Woes of Campus Wildlife

 

Afternoons on campus are always Hael’s favourite. They’re quiet, and any students wandering by are so focused on getting to class that they hardly ever look up.

These are her favourite days. Sitting on the grass, text books spread out and laptop propped up on her knees.

It’s quiet.

And it’s exactly that quiet when the loudest shriek she’s ever heard echoes from across the courtyard.

Every head turns and while Hael doesn’t at first see the source, it becomes apparent when a disheveled red-head chasing a squirrel comes barreling down the stone steps.

Now, college has opened Hael up to a lot of new experiences. A lot of _unique_ experiences. But this, this is new.

The girl, now having caught up to the squirrel is yelling, loud, profanities at it. It doesn’t seem to be standing still for long so the girl is dancing around in circles trying to catch it. The squirrel darts under her arms and shoots across the green. Running flat out behind it, the girl comes barreling towards Hael.

“No wait, don’t!” Too late. In a fit of limbs and untamed hair, Hael and the girl tangle together; earning a few hard bruises. “Ow! Stop, stop, stop. You’re on my rib cage.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just- I can’t talk right n- I’ll be right back!” The girl is up and running before Hael can even process the fact that that was probably the hottest girl to ever trip over her. I mean, only girl, but still.

Hael watches as the squirrel darts back and forth across campus. Leading the girl on the wildest chase Hael’s ever seen. It only now dawns on Hael that the squirrel has something in its mouth. And from the looks of it, a paper-something.

\---

The chase goes on for what seems like too long. Most people would have given up and called it quits a long while ago. But it concludes when the squirrel, finally, truly cornered, drops whatever it had been adamantly holding tight in its mouth.

From across the way, Hael can hear the girl cheering. A few of those looking on let out a broken applause.

Battered, sweaty, and scratched all to hell, the redhead runs her hand across her forehead before heading back across the green to plop right in front of Hael.

“Hey.” The redhead says out of breath.

“Hey.” Hael can’t help it, she can feel her cheeks warm. Here’s to hoping it doesn’t show.

“That was some show you had going there. Never seen anyone chase down anything as hard as you just did that squirrel.” The girl laughs, shaking her head in a heavy, tired nod.

“Yeah, well, the little devil took something pretty important.” She undoes her fist to reveal the torn and crumpled paper the squirrel had before. “It’ll teach me for thinking feeding squirrels is cute.” She flattens it out on the grass.

“Must’ve been _really_ important.” Hael says under a laugh as she takes a twig out of the girl’s hair.

“Well yeah, the very most.” The girl spins the ruined paper around and it’s only then that Hael makes out the tattered drawing barely still clinging to the page. It’s her. That’s a drawing of her! Hael!

She looks back up at the girl, sees the smile sneaking across her face.

“Hell of a first introduction, but, I’m Anna. Nice to formally meet you.”

\---


End file.
